


Honeymoon

by loupwarrior93



Series: As The World Falls Down [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Galo Thymos, Brief mentions of Galo's family, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Lingerie, M/M, Teasing, Top Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupwarrior93/pseuds/loupwarrior93
Summary: Lio and Galo enjoy their first night as husbands on their honeymoon (as well as the little surprise Galo has for his beloved).~~My piece for Incinerate: An NSFW LioGalo Wedding Zine. Thank you all for having me and please check out everyone's awesome pieces onTwitter
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: As The World Falls Down [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766419
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Incinerate: A R18 LioGalo Wedding Zine - Contributor Works





	1. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one is the fluffy piece. For those who enjoyed Galo's family in my last piece _Once Upon a December_ , you'll like this one. Enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by the ever lovely MissRomanticTragedy here on AO3.

“Okay. You were right. This _is_ way beautiful in person.” Lio admitted as he peered through the car window, taking in the sight of the three-floor home they just pulled up to. The exterior’s baby blue paint made it easy on the eyes and the sparse foliage of the neighboring mangroves that ran along the back of the property gave it an inviting air.

“See?! I told ya.” Galo enthused, directing his usual boyish smile at Lio as he shifted the car into park. "Wait till you see the inside of it. It's got a bunch of rooms that we used to play hide-n-seek in, a pool we used when the beach was too murky," Galo continued to rattle off a long list of the spaces he remembered as he got out of the car.

Lio could only chuckle, fondly shaking his head at his love’s excitement as he watched Galo unload the luggage from their small rental car in one go.

The newly-weds knew they wanted to take their honeymoon somewhere outside of Promepolis, to adventure somewhere that was new for the both of them, but, honestly, they had no clue where to go until Lucius nonchalantly offered a surprisingly generous gesture during one of their family conference calls a few months before the wedding.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_“Why not use our vacation house outside of Myrtle Beach?” Lucius proposed in between bites of his sandwich._

_Galo cocked his head to the side as the familiar name floated through speakers. “Myrtle Beach? Where’s that again?”_

_“It used to be a pretty popular vacation spot in the early 2000s before the first World Burn reduced it to shambles. The house is not too far away from the old boardwalk so you will have a decent amount of privacy and it’s on the waterfront.” Horatio answered, nearly a mirror image of his father with the cool inflection of his voice, his lengthened hair, and strong facial features. “The beach itself is usually nice this time of year and, from what I’ve seen in the news, it’s slowly growing to what it used to be since they opened the old amusement park some years back.”_

_“Yeah! I remember the drive we used to take that passed by that big Ferris wheel. Looked really creepy when it wasn’t moving at all.” Hermos chirped in, pressing his face a little too close to his brother as he tried to get close to the screen. His twin, however, didn’t like the close contact and looked ready to snap at him with his closed eyes and wrinkled eyebrows._

_“Get out of my face, Hermos.” Creteus cooly interjected as he brought up a hand between them and shoved his brother hard enough to where he fell out of sight from the screen, a small yelp heard as he hit the ground._

_“So then it would be alright if we used it?” Lio asked, joining Galo on the couch with two cups of tea, handing over the blue speckled mug to his fiancé. “We wouldn’t be imposing?”_

_“I think Mom would have been the first one to offer the house for your honeymoon,” Timaeus assured with a soft smile, the kindness in his face never diminishing as his features crinkled to smile, his one scarred grey eye contrasting with its dark hazel twin. “And it’s no problem. We didn't have a chance to use it this year, so it would do the house some good to be used sometime this year.”_

_“Hey Mom!” Lucius raised his voice a bit, looking back at the corner of the room to the kitchen in the background. “Would it be alright if Galo and Lio used the beach house as their honeymoon getaway?”_

_“Sure. I don't mind. They are more than welcome to it.” Adoette answered in kind, her back turned towards the camera as she stood in front of the stove._

_“There you have it. You got full permission.” Lucius replied simply._

_“So that's settled. Looks like you two will be having some ‘fun’ on the beach eh?” Hermos teased with one eyebrow cocked, prompting Galo to turn a lovely shade of rum red and receiving a hard glare from Lio. Creteus rolled his eyes at his brother’s teasing as Timaeus let out an exasperated sigh and a quiet “Really?” followed by a facepalm._

_Hermos was further egged on as Lucius decided to join in the teasing. “I mean who knows? Mom and Dad may actually get more grandkids out of this one.”_

_“Really, you two are doing this?” Horatio deadpanned, completely unsurprised his jokester brothers decided to pick on the youngest of the bunch._

_“Oh, c’mon big bro. We’re just teasing. I’m sure they won’t do anything that we wouldn’t do. Right?” Lucius snickered._

_Before Lio could deliver his biting remark, Mama Wolf Adoette came to the rescue, raising her voice to be heard as she called out over her shoulder. "And they should have some fun! Why shouldn't they? After all, your father and I did. How did you think the triplets were conceived?”_

_Even the drop of a pin would have been deafening throughout the different chat windows as Lio watched each face flicker from displays of shock to their own versions of disgust, and Lio barely held back his laugh when Hermos and Lucius squawked indignantly while clasping their ears, “Ewwww, Mom!”_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Thankfully everything afterwards went off without a hitch for the happy couple as the rest of the wedding preparations were mostly handled between Lio and his generals. Guiera and Meis helped organize everything—the wedding venue, the invitations, the catering (well, with some significant assistance from Varys and Aina on that last one). 

Lio was still genuinely surprised that their wedding announcement was met with cheering and gratitude from the populace of Promepolis instead of the usual sneers and biting retorts that remained unfortunately common when anything Burnish-related was mentioned. Lio wouldn’t lie: it left a nice, and quite often smug, feeling swelling in his chest when Galo excitedly showed him the article that made the morning newspapers, his and Galo’s face plastered on from their last charity event (a fundraiser gala to help displaced people, both former Burnish and others) with big bold lettering underneath reading **THE GOLDEN BOY OF BURNING RESCUE AND LEADER OF FORMER BURNISH ENGAGED**. Not quite the way Lio had expected the news of their engagement to get out, but it was definitely well worth it to see Galo break out into one of the brightest and suffocatingly sweetest smiles he had ever seen.

The wedding ceremony itself was overall small as only their closest friends and family were allowed in, but the reception afterwards had a huge turnout as it seemed everyone from former Burnish to city representatives made an appearance to congratulate and show their thanks to the now newly claimed Thymos-Fotia husbands.

“Lio...Babe! You coming?” Galo’s voice broke through Lio’s trail of deep thought, jolting him back to reality as he saw Galo standing in the open door frame. Huh, must have grabbed the key already.

“Yes. Give me a second.” Lio answered as he got out of the car and made his way to Galo. As they walked in, Lio helped carry his bags as he took in the decorated entryway leading into what looked like a family room or den. The warm light of the evening sun bounced off the small pool on the other side of the backyard’s glass doorway and cast shadows onto the furniture that comfortably circled the mounted TV and indoor fireplace. A small bar area completed the room, situated to the left of the TV.

Lio followed Galo up the stairs and past another floor that had what looked like the kitchen and dining area—noting how even though the house was definitely large enough to hold a large family, not one space felt empty—and they kept climbing until they reached the very top of the floor. The two master bedrooms laid out before them were each decorated beautifully with their own nautical theme, the comforters adorning king-size beds with different shells and wave patterns and the balcony doors and windows donned in soft blue drapes with wooden blinds. 

Galo didn’t hesitate in picking a room as he unceremoniously dropped his suitcase and plopped face-first into the bedding. “Oooh, this is sooo comfortable.” He spoke into the blankets, practically melting into the bed. “Definitely worth the flight here.”

Lio snickered at the half-coherent words as he followed his husband onto the bed, burrowing his body underneath Galo’s outstretched arm and pressing his body close. “You’re right. This is very comfortable.”

He felt Galo shift a bit, arms gently enclosing around him and tugging him closer. “Still can’t believe this is real. We’re actually married!” Galo said, a dopey smile threatening to strain his cheeks.

“We’ve lived together before that though. Why should this feel any different?” Lio asked, a little confused as to why Galo felt this incredulity. He could understand it from his perspective, what with him being a former terrorist on the run and all, but it made no sense from the position of this handsome man who could literally have anyone by his side just from his sweetness and thoughtfulness alone. 

“‘Cuz I get to call the most awesomest, bravest, kick-ass person with a burning soul to rival my own, my husband! Hell, just being here with you is still surreal to me.” Galo explained, hugging Lio tight.

Lio couldn’t help the slight swell of tears glistening in his eyes as he snuggled into his husband’s warm embrace, his own arms winding around Galo’s much larger frame in an attempt to keep him close. “I should be the one saying that you dummy. I would have never allowed myself to hope for this kind of future when I was still the leader of Mad Bunish.” He grabbed fistfuls of the dark shirt Galo chose to wear. “Something like this, it would have been too painful to dream.”

Not allowing the slightest somber mood escape between them, Galo pulled away to bring his hand under Lio’s tucked chin, coaxing the smaller man to look up into glittering eyes of turquoise and ruby. “Hey, I meant what I said at the altar. Through fire and blood, I will always be there to have your back.”

Feeling another smile creep up onto his lips, Lio brought up his own hand to clasp around Galo’s. “Through fire and blood,” he echoed, raising his head higher to kiss him. What started as a tender kiss with lips sliding over each other’s with lazily, gentle movements, Galo’s larger hand cradling the back of Lio’s head and neck between small breaths, steadily grew into an inferno as Lio felt Galo sweeping his tongue over his lip and met him in turn, wrestling a groan from Galo with the way he opened in response to swirl his tongue around his husband’s searching one. 

Lio’s hands didn’t stop their movement as he anchored them around Galo’s thick neck, his fingers dancing on the oh-so sensitive spots on Galo’s ears and neck and making forceful shivers whirl through his body. Galo broke apart the kiss, a tiny sliver of saliva connecting the two before it broke. “Easy, firebug. You’re gonna make me lose it before we even start.”

“Think of it as my retribution for you making me wait these past weeks.” Lio all but growled, his voice dangerously low. One hand drifted up to pinch at his ear lightly. “Especially when you still haven’t told me what your surprise is for me.”

“ _Sore wa..." (That’s…)_ Galo trailed off teasingly as he dropped a gentle kiss onto the bridge of Lio's nose. _"Himitsudesu_.” _(A secret.)_

"Hmm, and for those that need a translator?" Lio asked in a sweet lilt. He's picked up on a few bits of Japanese here and there whenever Galo talked with his _Jiji_ and his brothers but not enough to be fluent like his dear husband.

"It's a secret." Galo clarified, punctuating the statement with another kiss on Lio's nose. "You'll find out tonight." With that, he rose from the bed with ease, leaving a bewildered Lio in his wake.

"And miss out on a show?" Lio pouted.

"Yep." Galo cheerily confirmed. He reached for his love and easily pulled him up onto his feet. "That's the whole point of a surprise, and you'll still get a whole show and the encore afterwards." Galo winked playfully.

"Fine." Lio harrumphed. "Though it better be worth the while."

"Oh, it will," Galo answered, his smile devilish as he stole a quick kiss and gently herded his small lover to the door. "How about you go check out the kitchen for a bit? I saw you eyeing it earlier."

"Oh? You plan on distracting me that easily?" Lio questioned dryly, letting Galo steer him.

"Somewhat. Grandmama did mention she and _Jiji_ had groceries already delivered and she even managed to send down her famous stock." Galo cajoled as they walked through the door frame, laughing a bit at the quick breath Lio drew in excitement. It didn't matter what they were doing: a quick way to get Lio's attention was through good food, though this was something both he and Galo shared.

"If you insist." Lio relented with a feigned sigh, stealing one last kiss before his husband herded him out. "Don't be too long." He trailed a hand along Galo's cheek, along that tender smile spread on Galo's lips that caught his heart every time, before he made his way back down the kitchen.

"I won't," Galo answered as he shut the door. Alone, he turned his attention back to his dropped suitcase. He rubbed his hands together in a rapid motion with a gleeful cackle, just picturing what he was about to do with the little red number that was securely tucked away in his liner. "Oooh, yeah! It's showtime." He announced to exactly no one as he eagerly popped his suitcase open. 

~-~-~-

Lio took a deep gulp of the very warm liquid from his clear mug, letting the comforting taste of the stock permeate his entire being, soothing his soul and warming his bones from the inside as he let out a deep exhale. He really must thank Mrs. Adoette (He can hear her warm admonishment of _It's Grandmama_ in his head) for giving them the recipe and for making a batch for their honeymoon. While his version of the recipe was still very good, it never quite had the same taste as hers. Though Galo would tell him that it was just as good, if not delicious in the sole fact that Lio made it, he said it all the time about anything Lio got the chance to cook.

Lio took his place on one of the bar stools of the breakfast island, killing time as his husband prepped for whatever _surprise_ he had in mind by looking through the different pamphlets of restaurants and entertainment in their little getaway area. As much as he loved Galo's little surprises, he absolutely _**hated**_ being denied.

He always knew he had little to no patience in getting what he wanted when it came to certain things and being a leader for a former arsonist terrorist group didn't exactly help, but he learned how to persevere, how to bide his time, and he learned it well. Now that he was allowed to indulge in his more human needs and actually allow himself to get a hold of things he liked, it became something akin to an addiction. Foods that he craved, clothing he was comfortable in, trinkets that sparked his interest, and especially sex with his boyfriend, now husband ( _Ha!_ _Take that Foresight fuckers! It's official now! He's mine and I'm his!_ ). 

After overcoming his initial hesitancy with any kind of close contact (let alone intimacy with Galo), it was like a switch flipped inside of him and his libido became damn near impossible to keep under control. Hell, the only reason he never crossed the line into becoming a complete sex addict was due to his sheer stubbornness of getting his work done and Galo's help in reinforcing their boundaries. 

Oh, don't get him wrong. Galo was just as bad, if not worse, when in it came to his insistence and persuasions when he wanted sex, but at least he knew when enough was enough and he certainly didn't allow anything other than an innocent touch to escalate while they were at work, albeit not for a lack of trying on Lio's end. Can't tell how many times he's been cock-blocked from either an errant firehouse alarm or from Galo's insistence on 'being ready at a moment's notice'. 

Though he always made up for it by letting Lio pick their next outing spot on their days off or making one of his signature dishes for dinner. Lio could never figure out how Galo made his dishes so damn good every single time. It didn't matter if he was making one of his dad's egg dishes or baking a cake recipe he learned from one of their neighbors; whenever Galo made food, it felt and tasted like heaven.

A light touch on his shoulder brought him out of his train of thought, but it was the equally gentle kiss on the juncture of his neck that made him sigh and tilt his head to allow more kisses. "What's got your head turning, firebug?" Galo rumbled as he trailed his lips up to the shell of Lio's ear and began to nibble on the dainty skin.

"Hmm, just wondering how long you were going to keep me waiting," Lio let out on a hum, shifting in his seat to see that Galo had donned a kimono style nightshirt that was closed in the front and loose pajama pants. He trailed a fingertip along the shirt seam that lay above his defined collarbone. "I would have thought your Burning Soul would have you going shirtless. Although, this is a nice change."

Galo hummed his answer, his kisses never quite stopping in their smouldering wake as he began to nibble on Lio’s neck. "Well, it _is_ your surprise, after all,” he purred as he pulled away slightly, toying a finger along his collar. "Wanted to do something a little different for you." He crooked his finger back to reveal a tease of his little gift.

Lio’s mind halted dead in its tracks as he caught sight of the red strap running up and across the smooth expanse of Galo's pec, then the gears in his head spun to work in overdrive as Lio realized that strap led to another piece that was hidden from him. Well now, this just turned _very_ interesting.

“Think you can handle my Burning Soul now?” Galo egged on as Lio looked him up and down from beneath hooded lashes, his confident smirk belied only by the slight rose-hue flush dusting his cheeks.

“You forget who you’re talking to,” Lio drawled, his own cat-like smirk growing dark with every hot lustful scenario that played through his head. “Though I have no qualms in reminding you how I got to be the Boss of Mad Burnish, dear husband.” He slid his lithe body along the muscled plane of Galo’s torso and he smoothly slipped off the bar chair, forcing his large husband back a bit, though Galo’s hands never once broke away from Lio, letting him drift his fingers down to Lio’s hips.

“Then why don’t you show me, Big Boss?” Galo challenged, tugging Lio towards the stairs.

“Oh, it would be my absolute pleasure,” Lio purred, a feigned innocent smile hiding the still-swirling cloud of heat that was threatening to overspill in his body. His voice went low and dark in the next instant, a roar of barely restrained heat held firmly in his words. “You have ten seconds.”

Galo didn’t even get a chance to reach the top of the stairwell before Lio bounded after him, the former Burnish nipping at his heels as Galo's bright laughter filled up the little passageway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated! 
> 
> Come yell at me [@Loupwarrior9](https://twitter.com/Loupwarrior9?s=09) on Twitter or here too!


	2. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is my entry for Incinerate: An NSFW LioGalo Wedding Zine. This is also where the fic earns it's rating. +v+  
> Enjoy the show!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Galo hastily pushed their bedroom door open, making his way in but not before he felt a smaller set of arms wrap around him and an equally smaller frame collide into his back, the force alone pushing him further into the room. He definitely didn't miss the hands that chanced a grope at his chest as they fell into a tangled mess onto the bed, more laughter escaping into the air before it was smothered by a deep kiss, followed by another and another and another.

It was an easy play for Lio to move across Galo's hips, knees straddling the larger man. Looking down at his prize, he caged Galo's wrists against the plush mattress and over his head haphazardly, hungrily taking in the red rosies staining his cheeks. Slightly swollen lips parted to let light gasps breach air, warm from laughter and addicting kisses. Lio allowed one hand to escape, reaching up to cradle it against his head. Roughened fingers threaded gently through blonde locks in turn as Galo leaned up against Lio's body, capturing his lips once again in a sensual kiss.

Lips danced along with each other with a heady, needy touch as Lio sunk deeper into Galo's frame, a pleased flutter of a sigh leaving him as he cupped his fingers around Galo's neck. A much larger hand glided along his back and drew a shuddering breath between their lips, the light caresses against his back sending shivers racing across Lio's skin. 

Lio was content in his space right here, feeling Galo nip at his bottom lip, followed by the swipe of his tongue in apology before seeking out Lio’s tongue instead. Lio let the questing muscle into his mouth with a gentle breath of his own. It wasn't until Lio felt his loose shirt being carefully pulled out from his pants and slipped over his shoulders, his hair in disarray as the collar popped over his head, that he returned to his own little assignment. "That's not fair,” he breathed against Galo's teasing smile, "I'm supposed to be the one doing the unwrapping." He slid his fingers against the now loosened collar of Galo's nightshirt that kept his prize hidden.

"You still can," Galo cheekily replied, trailing kisses once again down from Lio's lips, placing butterfly touches along the curve of his fine jawline and across his neck. "Just thought you'd want to be more comfortable." 

"I want you naked and underneath me," Lio shot back, tone caught between frustration and impatience as he tugged on Galo's top. "You took mine, I take yours."

"So demanding." Galo laughed breathlessly as Lio pushed him back onto the bed. 

It didn't take long for Lio to remove Galo's top, but what he saw underneath, finally, made him stop.

Galo's chest was encased in a red strappy bra, his pecs deliciously filling out the lacy cups and overbust strapping. Lio wanted to bite into the delicate cloth, knowing he’d find the hard and sensitive nipple that stood proud. He followed the slope of Galo's abdomen to see matching red lace suspenders cinched on the flare of his hips, the trailing straps diving into his pajama pants. Helping his love shimmy out of his sweats, he was greeted with the final piece that tied the erotic number together all together: a strappy little lacy piece that did practically nothing to hide the ever-impressive bulge that seemed to awaken more with every breath and every pulse.

Lio took his time in devouring every inch of the delicious display, burning the erotic imagery into his brain until he noticed Galo beginning to squirm under his heated gaze. "Please say something…" Galo trailed off on a nervous whine.

Instead, Lio chuckled under his breath. "It was a good thing you hid this from me." He peeled off his gloves with practiced ease so he could trace a finger along the exposed skin of Galo’s chest. "Had you shown this to me after the reception, I would not have been as patient."

"Oh, believe me I wanted to." Galo breathed out, a small hitch and moan escaping him as Lio kneaded at his chest and chanced an experimental squeeze on his pec. "But then you said you were tired from everything so I held off on it, and I didn't want you to travel while you were tired again."

Even through his lustful haziness, Lio couldn't help the way his heart thumped with love for this sweet man even more. So thoughtful… He leaned down into the dip of Galo's throat, resuming where his open kisses had left off and making his way down. "What made you buy this anyway?" Lio questioned, one finger hooking a bra cup down, letting his teeth scrape against the tight nipple and feeling the answering groan in return. "Not that I mind."

"You mentioned _ahh,_ " Galo broke off as Lio laved the hard nub with his tongue, “a while back I would look good in lace and red was my color anyway." He moaned, throwing his head back as Lio switched over to his other pec and gave it the same treatment as its twin, a stray hand gliding up the red material and kneading. "I reached out to an old high school buddy _fuck!_ " Galo hissed as Lio twisted his nipple a bit meanly and suckled the other harshly. "Who makes this kind of stuff and they helped me out with the design and what would suit your taste."

Lio’s eyebrows scrunched as he tried to recall when he mentioned that little tidbit of information. Of course red suited his larger-than-life husband. Save nothing for his chosen profession, the whole spectrum of raging red to dark crimson enhanced this man's exuberant smile, his contagious and loud laugh, and the gentle warmth of his burning soul. The only time he remembered mentioning lace of any kind was.., "Galo, that was over three years ago, when you were asking why I always wore leather and buckles," Lio remarked as he pulled away, a bit stunned as he forced the gears in his head to turn. Galo remembered something that small from that far back?

The aforementioned color flooded Galo’s cheeks and rose to the tip of his ears in a crimson swell. "Yeah, and it's been stuck in my head ever since," Galo said a bit too loudly, before he toned it back to a low whine, turning his head to avoid the growing smoulder in Lio's eyes. "I plan on being married only to you, so I wanted to do this for you. You only get one shot to take off the wedding lingerie right?"

If possible, Lio's heart just doubled in size for the sheer amount of love he had for this considerate, cheesy, romantic mess of a man; he was not entertaining any thoughts on losing him. He cradled one hand along Galo's strong jaw to move his head so he could kiss him deep. Lio prayed Galo could feel the overflowing swell of love, passion, and heat his own body was surging with as his tongue swept into Galo's gasping mouth, enticing the muscle to intertwine in another intimate dance.

After a blessed eternity of hot gasps, bruising lips, and warring tongues, the two lovers pulled away, heating the air in between with breathy wisps and red-hot love.

"I love it," Lio murmured on a heated breath as he rolled his still-clothed groin against Galo, forcing a groan out of his husband and a hitch from his own lungs. "I love how you thought of me when you were picking this out." He dragged his nails down the open skin of Galo's abs, earning another hiss from Galo as the light trails painted on a color to match the lingerie set. "I love how considerate and romantic you are." He leaned down until he was a breath away from Galo's sensitive ears, his hand never stopping it's trek as it palmed at the proud erection that strained against the lace. "And I love how I'm finally able to say that I'm your husband." He kissed around the shell of his ear, violent shivers racking through Galo as Lio sank a bite into the lobe. At the same time, his smaller hand dove under the lacy cloth to stroke the pulsing member.

An orchestra of deep moans and gasps escaped into the bedroom as Galo could do nothing but let the onslaught of his husband's attention flood his mind and pause his brain. Idly, he dragged one hand up Lio's back, the warm touch not lost on Lio as he groaned into his ear, his devilish tongue making quick work along Galo’s sensitive spots with long licks and quick swipes. His other hand ghosted down until it arrived at its target: Lio's buckles and pants.

Galo barely managed to tug on the center buckle before Lio pushed away his hand. Instead, his husband nudged him to right himself on the mattress, lying against the numerous pillows as Lio took the task of undressing himself into his own hands. He made quick work of his pants, freeing his firm member from its confinement, and leaned over to rummage through the side pocket of their bags and pull out their lube. Meanwhile, Galo reached back to unhook the bra but Lio stopped him immediately. "That stays on,” he ordered, fitting himself between Galo's muscular legs.

"It's gonna get ruined Lio." Galo pouted, not wanting to lose the one lingerie set he actually liked.

"I will buy you a replacement set," Lio growled impatiently, shifting the thong to the side to expose Galo's entrance. "I'll buy the whole wardrobe so long as I get to see you model them for me." He popped the cap on the lube and squeezed a hefty amount onto his hands, letting his own warmth heat up the cool gel before he gently pressed a finger inside the tight ring of muscle. Lio crooked his finger in a come-hither flex along the hot muscles; the rewarded sharp gasp and the way Galo arched his back in a near-impossible bend towards his hand Lio took as a good sign to continue.

One finger soon became two as they slid further into Galo's entrance, his other hand resuming its strokes along Galo's proud erection. The silken walls inside tightened around the wandering digits as Lio hitched his husband’s knee over his shoulder, forcing Galo's muscles to stretch and squeeze further as Lio’s digits continued to prod and thrust at Galo's heat until he felt what he was looking for. Giving the raised area a dragging swipe, Lio watched hungrily as Galo flung his head back in a silent gasp. Galo looked back down with teary eyes and broken breath. "Please, n-no more!" He gasped.

"Oh?" Lio cooed, his fingers dancing around the needy gland. "I was trying to make you feel good,” he answered slyly, turning his head to kiss and bite at the meat of Galo’s thigh. "Don't you want me to make you feel good?"

"Yes, but!" The overwhelming sensations grew too unbearable as Galo reached between his legs to grasp both of Lio's wrists. He shook his head as he cried, "I want _you_!" Galo moaned, breath shaky. "Please. I want you inside me. I need to feel _you_!"

How could he deny his love when he made demands like that? Lio gave his own erection a quick pump, coating the leftover lube on him before pressing the head in, savoring the tight ring giving way as he slowly pushed completely in. Galo engulfed him in a way that was entirely too intoxicating, too addicting, and too erotic, only made more so by Galo’s long, deep moan and several following pants. One of Galo’s hands reached up to crush a pillow that was by his head while the other searched until he found Lio's free one to clasp.

Threading their fingers together as Lio started to thrust his hips back and forth. Each drag of skin, each thrust that grew into a steady tempo drew heavy breaths and keening moans from them both. Through lidded eyes, Lio watched as his husband writhed and shook underneath him. It was like watching a painting come to life, the beautiful and masculine body adorned in seductive red garments falling apart with every touch his lover gave him, the red blush painting over his cheeks as watery turquoise eyes squeezed shut from the dark ecstasy that coursed through his body and out from his mouth in helpless groans and gasps. 

It didn't take long for Lio to find that needy little gland again as his cock rammed against it, the natural curve of it making it all too easy for Lio to incite from Galo another almost-silent yelp in the form of his husband's name. "That's it," Lio purred, rolling his hips again to make Galo sing again, "That's what I want to hear." He shivered, feeling the walls surrounding him clench and hug him more. Tightening the palm that still clung to Galo's hitched knee, Lio pressed his body closer to the raised leg, driving his cock deeper.

The movement forced a sharp, rough inhale from Galo and he begged, " _Fuck!_ Lio please..." Heat and blood pounded deafeningly loud in his ears and in his head. "I'm going crazy!"

"Then let go, my love." Lio’s voice rumbled low and seductive—close to but a bit too smooth to be a growl—and the affectionate title pulled choked panting from Galo that stuttered in time to Lio’s deep, hard thrusts. "Let go, and give it to me!"

A broken gasp cut through the air as the heady orgasm hit Galo, setting his nerves blissfully ablaze and leaving his body a shaking, quaking mess. Falling over the edge of release, his heavy cock painted thick opalescent streams onto the red lace adorning Galo's abdomen and chest. 

Lio let out a hiss and a drawled out curse as Galo’s orgasming muscles suckled and massaged at his cock, forcing an equally explosive orgasm from him that colored Galo's insides white. His thrusts shuddered to a halt, coming to a still with his hips flush against Galo's ass. 

It took what seemed like an eternity for air to return to Lio’s lungs and the room to filter back into his awareness, giving him just enough energy to lift himself up slightly and look up at his love. The sight that greeted him struck at his heart, making a stupid and content smile split his cheeks.

The scarlet stain of hot-blooded veins painted Galo’s blissed-out face beautifully, tears of extreme pleasure and passion leaking out the corner of his eyes in a few escaping droplets. His tightened muscles slowly relaxed with every pant and deep breath. 

Not wanting to separate from his love's warmth just yet, Lio released the leg he’d held captive, pressing his body forward until he was able to litter gentle kisses along Galo's hot cheeks, tearing eyes, and slanted nose. These loving actions brought Galo back to life and his deep turquoise eyes flickered again with awareness.

A dopey smile etched itself onto Galo's lips. His eyelids fluttered with post-coital exhaustion but he kept them open as his breathing leveled out. "Love you, husband."

Lio hummed brightly at the declaration, planting one more deep kiss on smiling lips. "Love you too, my husband."

Even with his eyes closed, Galo preened at the new title. He curled his arm around Lio as the smaller of the two moved onto Galo's chest, his body sinking into his side while he laid his head in the crook of his neck.

The timed lights of the room went out, encasing the new husbands in a shroud of gentle darkness. In the afterglow of their intimacy, serenity sunk deep into their bones and lulled them to sleep, the mellow light of the ocean moon and stars acting as their steadfast guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciative! 
> 
> Come yell at me [@Loupwarrior9](https://twitter.com/Loupwarrior9?s=09) on Twitter or here too!  
> 


End file.
